


[Podfic] A Matter of Choice (Redux)

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] A Kind of Magic Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Another little Hogwarts Good Omens style fic, because these things are addictive.Anthony J. Crowley was born to be a Slytherin. He just chose to be otherwise.Crowley's version of the sorting hat moment.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] A Kind of Magic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086686
Comments: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] A Matter of Choice (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Choice (Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430668) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



****

**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Matter-of-Choice-Redux-by-Jupiter_Ash---A-Kind-of-Magic-Part-3-eoio5t)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wmlme2bc4ktprz3/GO_HP_AKOM_03_A_Matter_of_Choice_%2528Redux%2529.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Fortuna Saltans](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Dee_Yan-Key/The_Reaper_String_Quintet/03-1134385-Dee_Yan-Key-Fortuna_saltans) by Dee Yan-Key  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)

**Cover Art:**  
[Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty)

**Editor:**  
[GoLBPodfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics)


End file.
